While You Were Sleeping
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: Kagome had never even talked to Seshomaru, But when She saves his life. The nurse tells the family she is his, Wife to Be. Pairing is not what you think.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Hello, Before you start reading I have Two things to ask, One: Please if you review sign it to the Writter of That Chapter and Two: This story Will have a suprise in the end.)

While You Where Sleeping

(This Chapter was Written by Gary Gold)

Chapter 1

To Love a Stranger.

Kagome slowly woke up to the sound of her alarm Clock buzzing and sat up "Stupid Clock" she said under her breath as she shifted her legs to the side of the bed and stood up.

'I thought Beauty Sleep was supposed to make you look Beautiful' Kagome thought as she saw her reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

Kagome was Twenty-One Years old and had Chocolate Brown eyes, Wavy Brunnette Hair, a Slim Figure And Had good fashon sense... But that didn't mean she looked pretty when she woke up in the mornings.

After looking at herself in the mirror Kagome headed into the bathroom to get ready for work, She was a Token Taker at the local train Station.

"So exciting" Kagome said sarcastically as she thought about her Job, All she did was wait for the person to drop the Token into the slot and then give them a bus Pass.

After Kagome finished her shower she put on her Uniform, It was a dull Bluish-Grey top with a Black skirt.

After putting on the hideous Uniform Kagome put her hair up in a loose pony tail and walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Why do I work here" Kagome asked herself as she walked into the train station that was right in front of her house, Then she went into her Booth.

"Hi Kagome" Kagome's freind Sango said as Kagome smiled and waved then sat down and waited for the next wave of people to come.

"So You and Mirouku going out tonight" Kagome asked as Sango blushed a deep scarlet and nudged her freind "Of course not" Sango said as Kagome smirked.

"So you are too tired from yesterday" Kagome said as Sango's Blush deepend and she smiled nervously while Kagome laughed.

"Well time to work" Kagome said as a bunch of people suddenly came down towards her booth.

Kagome started exchanging the Token for one-way bus passes as she looked for the person who was always there around this time.

"There you are" Kagome said under her voice as she saw the man walking towards her and blushed.

This was what made her Job worth-While.

The man looked about Twenty-Four he had Straight sliver hair that went down to his knees, Peircing Gold eyes, Tall slimk figure, and was wearing a Suit.

Kagome knew that the man's name was Seshomaru Taishou, The Prestigious Heir to the Taishou Family Fortune.

Kagome has had a crush on Seshomaru since the first day she started work at the Train-Stop to earn a little bit of cash, Oh and If you are wondering, No she hadn't ever talked to him.

Kagome watched as he smiled at her and then dropped his Token into the slot and she hesitantly gave him his sip.

'Speak! Speak!' Her mind was shouting as she remained quiet and watched him leave, Kagome then realized she hadn't been breathing and finnaly let out a breath.

"Crap" Sango said catching Kagome's attention " The old lady must have dropped her keys again" Sango stated as Kagome saw the pair of keys laying on the ground outside Sango's booth.

"Kagome can you take them to her" Sango said as Kagome nodded and grabbed the keys 'Maybe I'll see Seshomaru' Kagome thought as she made her way towards the train.

Then Kagome heard something that sounding like a muffled cry as she looked down the desserted train way to see Seshomaru standing in front of two People wearing all black.

"Give us your money" One of the Theifs said as Seshomaru didn't make a move to do anything and saw Kagome out the side of his eye.

Seshomaru tried to usher the girl away so the thiefs wouldn't see her but one saw his hand move and the theifs eyes met Kagome's.

Before Kagome could even turn around one of the theifs went around and grabbed her pulling her towards Seshomaru as she heard Seshomaru say "Let Her Go".

Kagome then did the last thing she could.

She threw the keys as hard as she could at Sango's window making it bang loudly and Sango looked up in alarm at her freind.

"Kagome" Sango said loudly as she noticed the person holding Kagome and her freinds horryfied look.

"Police! Help!" Sango shouted as the theif grabbe dKagome at her neck and glared at her "You'll pay for this" he said as he threw Kagome and Seshomaru onto the Train Tracks.

When Kagome hit the tracks she was quite dazed and worried as she looked over to Seshomaru's prone form with his head laying on the grider.

'He must have hit his head' Kagome thought as she slowly stood up and walked over to him shaking him lightly, What Kagome heard next was Scared her terribly.

A train horn sounded as Kagome saw the train about a minute away as she struggled with trying to get Seshomaru away from the Train, but she couldn't lift his body.

Kagome then looked in Terror as the Tain pulled towards them and she screamed for help as the train was only seconds away.

But then with all of her strength she pulled Seshomaru into the space between the grider and Wall as the train wooshed by them almost knocking Kagome down.

Kagome could hear the rescue Vehicles coming as she stared as the demon laying in front of her sighing in relief as one of the men came and pulled her out.

End Chapter 1

(A/N please remember that It might not be Seshomaru Kagome pairing I have an Idea of who Kagome will be with but I can't tell you)

Chapter 2 Preview

Kagome stood in front of Izayoi not comprehending what she had just heard.

'They think I'm his Wife to Be' Kagome thought as Izayoi and the whole Taishou family started talking about the wedding and how cute the children would be.

'What have I gotten myself into' Kagome thought as she sat down with her head in her hands.

End Preview

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Hello Everybody here is Chapter 2!)

A Special Thanks To: InuManiac and ArizonaBay for being my First to review You Rule!.

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter 2

Wife to Be

Kagome rushed into the hospital trying to follow where the ambulance had taken Seshomaru when a her friend, Rin who was a nurse at the hospital stopped her.

"Kagome what's wrong" Rin sked worriedly as Kagome breathed for a moment "Seshomaru...pushed...onto train tracks" Kagome managed to get out as she sat down for a moment.

'Did I really run all the way from the station' Kagome thought as Rin bought her a cup of water then sat down "Who is Seshomaru" Rin asked as she noticed to Diamond ring Kagome was wearing.

"I think he is the guy I love" Kagome said as she saw Rin staring at her Ring "Pretty isn't it" Kagome said as Rin looked up with Glassy eyes.

"I'll see if I can get you in" Rin said as she ran off letting a tear drop "Kagome's getting married" Rin said happily to herself as Kagome sat still looking at her ring.

'My mother sure has good taste in jewlry' Kagome thought oblivious to what Rin was saying and thinking.

After about Ten minutes Rin came running around with a badge in her hand as she stopped in front of Kagome.

"His room is Two-Hundred Thiry Four Rin said as Kagome took the badge then ran up stairs to see Seshomaru laying in bed, Still alseep.

"Are you Miss. Kagome Higarushi" the Doctor asked as Kagome nodded her head and the doctor walked over to her "He seems to be in a Coma" the doctor said as Kagome gasped slightly.

"When will he wake up" Kagome asked as the doctor merly shrugged as he looked back down at his board "There is no telling with these things" The doctor said as Kagome sat down and took Seshomaru's hand.

"I'm sorry but I have to see my other patients can you please tell the rest of the Family" the doctor asked as Kagome nodded then he headed out of the room.

"Seshomaru can you hear me" Kagome said as she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, But she received no response.

As Kagome layed back in the chair too rest something happened, 'Why did they let me back here' Kagome thought as she looked at the visiting hours knowing they were long over.

'I mean the guy doesn't evem know me' Kagome thought as she layed her head back against the chair not realizing how tired she was till she fell asleep.

(Hospital Lobby)

Izayoi Seshomaru's Mother ran inside the lobby and right up to the desk as Inuyasha and Rin followed close behind.

"May I help you" Rin said as Izayoi looked near the brink of tears "Where is Seshomaru Taisho" Izayoi asked as Inuyasha put a hand on his mothers shoulder.

"His room is Two-Huindred Thirty Four" Rin said as Izayoi and her Children followed her to the staircase.

"Excuse me Miss. Taisho" Rin said as she got the attention of the distressed older woman and her two kids "Congratulations" Rin said as Izayoi looked at her puzzled.

"Are you congratulating me because My son is in a Coma" Izayoi stated as her voice rose "No Mam I am Congragulating you on you Son's marriage" Rin said as Izayoi looked strangley at her.

"But Seshomaru isn't married" Inuyasha said as he brushed his hair out of his eyes "Not Yet but he just proposed to my Best friend Kagome" Rin said as she saw a doctor motioning to her.

As Rin ran to were the doctor was Izayoi looked very Happy yet slightly mad "Seshomaru is getting married" Izayoi stated as she run the information thru he rhead again then smiled.

"My son is getting married" Izayoi stated happily as the three ran up to where Seshomaru's room was.

(Seshomaru's Room)

When Izayoi and her kids reached Seshomaru's Room they saw not only Seshomaru laying in a bed but Kagome sleeping in the chair beside his bed.

Then three different thoughts went throught their minds.

'She is so pretty' Rin thought as she sat down excited that she was going to meet her soon to be sister.

'My son found an angel' Izayoi thought as she headed over to wake Kagome from her peaceful slumber.

'She is Beautiful' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the Angel laying on his brother's bed 'How did he get a girl like that' Inuyasha thought as he sat next to Rin.

Kagome woke up to feel someone shaking her arm as she raised up and yawned while whiping the sleep from her eyes.

She saw three people smiling brightly at her as she jumped and then her eyes caught sight of Inuyasha 'He's handsome' Kagome thught as Izayoi greeted her.

"Hello Kagome" Izayoi said as Kagome extended her hand to shake, Instead Izayoi lurshed forward and hugged her making Kagome Jump in suprise.

"I'm your new Mother-In-Law" Izayoi said as Kagoem finnaly realized why she had been alowed to come to Seshomaru's room.

'They think I'm his Wife' Kagome thought as her eyes grew as big as Saucers then she gasped slightly.

"We have to call the family and tell them the good news" Izayoi said as she wipped out her Cellphone and started calling Seshomaru's grandparents.

Kagome didn't really know what to do as Rin started talking to her.

Either she could tell the truth and probally get in trouble or she could act along.

She chose to act along as she started talking to Rin strangly enough Inuyasha hadn't said as thing to her every since she had woke up when Izayoi shook her,

"So where did her propose to you at" Rin asked as Kagome thought for a moment "In... A resturant" Kagome said not being able to think of any names for romantic places.

as Rin talked gleefully to Kagome, Izayoi called the family and Inuyasha stood staring at her Kagome realized something.

'What am I supposed to do when he wakes up' she thought as Inuyasha suddenly stood up and waked towards her.

"My name is Inuyasha I'll be your new Brother-In-Law" Inuyasha said as him and Kagome shook hands and started staring into each others eyes.

"I was wondering if there was anything you need" Inuyasha asked as Kagome nodded whilt thinking "Yes I do need a change of clothes" she said as Inuyasha grabbed his keys.

"Your Wish is my Command" Inuyasha said as Kagome blushed and took Inuyasha's hand.

"Is it possible for Love at first sight" Inuyasha thought as he stared at the Angel he was escorting to her house.

'No I can't love her she is Seshomaru's' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome for a minute and then she lightly kissed him on the cheek as she got in the car, Thanking him of course.

'Well maybe I can love her a little' Inuyasha thought as a small smile graced his lips then he jumped into the drivers seat.

End Chapter

(A/N Uh Oh Not only does Seshomaru's Family think Kagome is his Wife-To-Be but Inuyasha has fallen for her to, What troubles can await our dear Kagome)

Preview Chapter 3

Inuyasha stared at he deck of cards he had brought into Seshomaru's room as he sa down next to his brother.

Inuyasha shuffled the cards then sat them on the ble taking two off the top and putting one in front of Seshoomaru.

"Winner gets Kagome" Inuyasha said as he looked at his car then Seshomaru's card.

"Best Two out of Three" Imuyasha said as he saddened slightly.

End Preview

Thanks for reading please Review!.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Hey everybody A special Thanks to ArizonaBay, 4gVn sOuL and Sesshomaru121 For being Great reviewers This Chapter is dedicated to them!)

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter 3

Car Rides and Explanations.

Kagome sat silently as Inuyasha drove her to her apartment, slowly thinking over everything that she had done, But mainly focusing on the whole "Wife-To-Be" Thing.

'The guy hasn't even met me' Kagome thought as she frowned not noticing Inuyasha looking over at her while he drove the car.

"How You Doing" Inuyasha asked as he broke the silence in the car and finnaly got Kagome to look up at him with those Beautiful Brown eyes.

"I'm Fine" Kagome said as she stared in Inuyasha's Golden eyes then she noticed something.

"You have dog ears" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha smirked slightly and titled his head towards her "Yeah I do" He said as she looked at the cute smile he was wearing.

'He Is so handsome' Kagome thought as she shook her head 'No he thinks your Seshomaru's Wife' Kagome thought as she forced her eyes too look at the road.

'Dang' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the Angel next to him 'All girls think that's cute' Inuyasha thought as he tried to figure out a way to get Kagome to like him.

"Your very cute" Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him clearly suprised "I mean Seshomaru's lucky" Inuyasha corrected himself as Kagome smiled then looked back out onto the road.

"Is that what you say to all you Sister-In-Laws" Kagome asked as Inuyasha felt a pang of Jealousy from the word Sister "Well I was just stating the truth" Inuyasha said as Kagome blushed and then looked at him.

"So you really think I'm beautful" Kagome asked as Inuyasha pulled up to her apartment "Yeah" Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled and he stepped out of the car.

'Stupid! she is your Brother's Wife Stop hitting on her' Inuyasha's mind said as he opened her door and frowned a ver deep frown.

'Why did he have to get to her first' Inuyasha thought as he lead Kagome up to her room and watched her go inside.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said as he smiled and kissed her hand lightly "Like I said Your Wish is My Command" Inuyasha said cutely as she smiled and took back her hand.

"Bye Inny..I mean Inuyasha" Kagome said as Inuyasha shrugged and looked at her "Inny is O.k if you want" he said as he waved then left down the stairs.

After Kagome shut her door she pushed her back against it and slid to the ground staring off into space.

"I'm in love with My Fake husbands Brother" Kagome said as she shook her hand just now noticing something was in it.

It was a note.

It Said "Kagome if you dont have anything planned come to Four thirty Two Wilson Avenue Tommorow"

After reading the note Kagome walked over and turned on the light forgetting about he roomate till it was too late.

"Kagome!" Her little brothe rGary shouted as he ran around and looked at her, Boy was she in trouble.

"Where have you been" Gary asked as he checked on her to make sure she was O.K.

"At the hospital" Kagome said as Gary frowned and grabbed her hand "Are you O.K" Gary asked as his eyes showed worry and Exhaustion.

"Yes I'm fine why don't you come in to the kitchen and we will talk" Kagome said as she lead her worrying little brother into the Kitchen for a cup of Tea.

(Twelve Minute Laterin the Kitchen)

"So you are telling me That you are possing as some guy's wife" Gary said as he took a sip of tea and stared blankly at Kagome "And that you haven't even spoken to him" He said as she nodded her head and frowned slightly.

"And you are in love with his Brother" Gary Finished as she nodded once again and he took a sip of Tea remaining quiet for a moment or Two.

"What were you thinking" Gary shouted as Kagome jumped almost dropping her cup and stared at him solemly as she took another sip.

"How are you going to get out of this" Gary asked as he poured the rest of his tea into the sink then sat down staring at Kagome "I don't know maybe I should tell the truth" Kagome said as Gary fake laughed for a minute.

"That won't work" Gary said as he thought for a moment and then hit his hand on the table making Kagome jump and spill her Tea all over the table.

"Maybe you can pretend to get killed" Gary said as she smacked him on the back of the head to receive a glare from Kagome.

"Yeah and what would he think when His family said his Fake wife died" Kagome said as Gary realized his mistake and sat his head on the table.

"So what are we going to do" Gary asked as Kagome shrugged and cleaned up the rest of the spilt Tea.

"We are going to his house tommorow" Kagome said as Gary looked at her strangely "We" Gary asked as she stared pointedly at him "Yes We" Kagome said as Gary started to shake his head.

"No way I ain't going to play no part in this" Gary said as Kagome looked at him pleadingly and he looked back "What would I have to do" Gary asked as she smiled and took his hand.

"We have to pretend I'm his wife till he wakes up" Kagome said as Gary nodded his head and Kagome started to walk into the other room so she could find an outfit for tommorow.

"Who are you going to pick" Gary said as she froaze and thought for a moment "I really don't know" she said as she ran into her room and slamed the door.

(At the Taisho Residence)

Kagome and Gary stood in front of the Taisho's door as they looked at each other worriedly.

"Ready" Gary asked as Kagome nodded and then knocked on the door "Time to meet my Fake In-Laws" Gary said quietly as the door opened to reveal Izayoi standing there smiling.

"Kagome" Izayoi said happily as she shifted her glance to Gary "And who is straping young fellow" Izayoi asked as Gary smiled and greeted her.

"This is my little Brother Gary" Kagome said as Izayoi smiled and then shook Gary's hand.

"Come in meet the family" Izayoi said as she motioned for the two to go inside and they did.

Kagome and Gary stared at the Beautiful house as Izayoi lead them into the Living room where the other Family Member's except for Seshomaru were at.

When Gary and Kagome followed Izayoi into the Living room they saw Six people standing around the room all having little chats with each other.

"Everyone" Izayoi said as the room went quiet and everyone looked at her "This is Kagome Seshomaru's soon to be wife" Izayoi said as she guestered to Kagome.

"And her little Brother Gary" she said as Gary tried to smile slightly as Izayoi left the room to get refreshments.

"Hello Kagome" An elderly woman said as she shook Kagome's hand "I am Kaede Seshomaru's Grand Mother" Kaede said as she smiled nicely at Kagome.

Then a elderly man approached her and shook her hand "I'm Myoga Seshomaru's Grand Father, Nice to meet you" Myoga said as Kagome smiled sweetly as she was approached by a about fourty year old man.

"Hello I am Seshomaru's father" he said as he shook Kagome's hand "Hello Sir" she greeted back as he waved his hand in front of her "Please call me Uncle Inu" Inu said as Kagome smiled "O.K" she said as he hugged her slightly.

"Hi I'm Seshomaru's Cousin Kagura" a Twenty Year old woman said as she shook Kagome's hand and smilled nicely "Seshomaru grabbed him a pretty one" Kagura said as Kagome laughed slightly as Inuyasha and Rin aproached her.

"Where did your brother run off to" Inuyasha said as Kagome finnaly noticed that her little brother wasn't there "Excuse me for a moment" Kagome said as she walked into the hallway to see Gary standing there.

"What's wrong" Kagome aske das she patted Gary's shoulder "I'm too nervous, They won't like me" Gary said as Kagome shook her head and hugged him.

"Come on Gary they will like you" Kagome said as she took her brother's hand and lead him back into the room.

"So your Gary" Inuyasha said as Gary nodded and jumped as Inuyasha hugged him with one arm "I'm your new older brother" Inuyasha said as gary chuckled slightly and met the rest of the family.

"So what would everyone like to drink" Izayoi asked as Kagome, Inuyasha and Gary sat down "I'll have a Coke" Kagome said as Izayoi nodded and looked at Gary.

"I'll have a glass of Vodka on the rocks" Gary said as everyone looked towards him and he slowly smiled "Just joking" He said as the room burst put with laughter and he asked Izayoi for a Coke too.

"O.K so now if everyone will go into the dinning room Dinner is served" Izayoi announced as everyone left the room to eat.

'Man Gary sure likes these people what am I going to do when they find out we aren't family' Kagome thought as she stared at her brother laughing with Inuyasha and Rin.

(Hospital Room)

Inuyasha silently walked into Seshomaru's room as he held the deck of cards in his hand, He had figured out a way to get Kagome.

"Hi Seshomaru" Inuyasha said as he sat beside his brother and shuffled the deck thinking of all the stuff He,Kagome and Gary had done that morning.

When he was finished he took two card off the top and Gave one to Seshomaru "Hightest card gets Kagome and Gary" Inuyasha said as he flipped his card to see a Eight of Jacks.

When he flipped Seshomaru's card it was a King of Hearts.

"Best two out of three" Inuyasha said as he re-shuffled the deck and picked two more cards off the top of the deck.

End Chapter

(A/n this one was pretty long I hope you guys like it)

Preview Chapter 4

"Kagome!" Gary shouted as he ran across the freeway to her

"Seshomaru's Awake" Gary shouted as she pailed and turned away from him.

Suddenly both of them heard tires schreeching as Gary yelled and was thrown to the ground.

All Kagome saw was her brother's prone form.\

End Preview.

Thanks for reading Please review!.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Sorry for not updating for awhile guys Hope You like this New Chappie...Oh and just so you know Gary is Kagome's Younger Brother, Souta is older than Kagome in This Fic)

While You Where Sleeping

Chapter 4

Family Matters

Kagome silently made her way to Seshomaru's hospital room, Not really paying attention to her surroundings.

'Why is it so hard' She thought to herself as she got in the elevator and pushed the "Up" Button, 'I mean really Didn't I want Seshomaru' She thought again as she heard the 'Ding" sound and walked out of the elevator.

But Kagome's thoughts where cut short when she got close to Seshomaru's door she heard something "What is that" she whispered to herself as she slowly cracked the door open.

She saw Inuyasha with a deck of cards sitting next to Seshomaru saying something.

'What is he doing here' She wondered as she strained her ear to hear what he was saying But sadly all she heard was "Best Two out of Three".

"Reduced yourself to playing cards against a guy that's asleep" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked up and smiled at her showing off his fangs.

"I was good enough to beat you" Inuyasha said as they chuckled slightly and both looked towards Seshomaru.

"So how long do you think" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked at her strangely "Till he wakes up" Kagome said as Inuyasha understood and frowned.

"The doctor says it could be A few days or Years" Inuyasha said as Kagome frowned and walked over to him patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm Sorry" Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha around the neck and sighed.

"Why are you sorry, You saved him" Inuyasha said as they both smiled and looked into each others eyes.

Kagome felt mesmerized as she looked into his golden eyes but then she reminded herself who this was.

'Inuyasha is Seshomaru's Brother' Her mind shouted as she moved her gaze from Inuyasha to the window.

"Inuyasha if you could change time what would you do" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked towards her and sighed 'Make where I got to You in stead of Seshomaru' he thought as he stood up.

"I have to go" Inuyasha stated as he slowly walked out of the hospital room.

"You aren't going to give me a ride" Kagome asked trying to look offended as she grabbed her purse and ran up to him.

"I might as well" Inuyasha said as he started to lead Kagome to the elevator.

"You wanna come to my house" Inuyasha asked as he looked towards Kagome hopeful.

"What about Gary" Kagome asked reffering to her brother that was sitting in the lobby "He can come to" Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled and leaned on him slightly.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said as she smiled along with him and the started to day dream slightly.

The "Ding" from the elevator snapped them out of it as Kagome stopped leaning on him and smoothed out her skirt.

When Kagome and Inuyasha exited the elevator the saw Gary slumped in one of the chairs reading a Manga.

"Come on Gooie" Kagome said using the pet name she had made for him when they were kids.

Gary put down his Manga and stood up smoothing out his shirt and looking up at Kagome tiredly.

"Hows he doing" Gary asked as the three walked out of the Hopsital and into the parking lot "He is O.k" Inuyasha said as They crossed the road.

"Kagome can I call Rin" Gary asked as Kagome sighed and looked at her brother "We will be there in a second" Kagome said as Gary did the puppy dog pout and she caved.

"O.K but don't use up all of my minutes" Kagome said as she looked thru her purse "Where is it" Kagome asked as she shuffled thru her purse almost turning it upside down.

"There it is" Gary said as he ran back out to the road not paying attention.

"Screech" went the brakes of the van as Gary looked up to see the Mauve van coming towards him.

"Inuyasha!" Gary shouted as he was suddenly pushed away from the van and fell down on the asphalt.

"Gary" Kagome shouted as she ran over and hugged her brother "Inuyasha are you O.K" Kagome asked reffering to how he had pushed Gary away from the van.

"I'm Fine" Inuyasha said as he helped Gary up and the three headed towards the car.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

As Inuyasha, Kagome and Gary pulled up into the driveway to the Taisho Residence they noticed something.

"You have a visitor" Gary stated as they saw the car parked outside the house.

"Wonder who it is" Inuyasha said to himself as he exited the car door and then opened Kagome's letting her out.

"I have a bad feeling" Kagome said as the three nodded and headed up to the front door, Inuyasha put his key into the lock and opened the door revealing Four Very Unhappy People.

All three thougth diffrent things.

'Oh My god' Kagome thought as she stepped into the house.

'Holy Crap' Gary thought as he made sure to hide behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

'Someone's got some explainin to do' Inuyasha thought as he saw the angry faces of the Two Men and Women.

"Kagome Higarushi" Sora, Kagome Mother shouted as she glared at her daughter "You have got some explaining to do" Her mother said as Izayoi looked sadly at Kagome.

'I didn't tell Mom" Kagome thought as she looked at Sango, Her Husband Mirouku, Her older Brother Souta and Her Mom.

"About What" Kagome asked as her mother Squinted her eyes towards her "Why didn't you tell us you were getting married" Souta asked as he frowned and then noticed Gary.

"You little" Souta said knowing that Gary knew as the Younger Brother ran and hide behind Izayoi.

"Mom..I..Crap" Kagome said as she started getting a head ache 'This was not supposed to happen' Kagome thought as her head ache started growing worse.

"I thought we were your friends" Sango said as she looked mad.

"It isn't her fault" Gary shouted as Souta got into the Youngers face "You little liar" Souta said as he pushed Gary.

"Hey" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed Souta's arm and they looked at each other.

"There is no need for Violence" Izayoi said as Sora looked at her "Don't boss around my son" Sora said as Izayoi looked at her "It's my House" Izayoi shouted as the two started bickering.

Amidst the chaos Kagome's head ache grew more and more as she closed her eyes trying to make the pain go away.

"Stop It!" she shouted as everyone shut up and then she gave In.

Kagome slumped to the ground as Inuyasha, Souta, Mirouku and Gary went towards her.

The last thing she saw was Inuyasha shouting her name before...Darkness.

End Chapter

(I hope you like it Sorry I haven't updated for a while)

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Thank You All For the Reviews Now Before It Starts I Would Just Like To Say I Hope I get Atleast Fifty Reviews, But Don't Worry I'm Not One Of Those People Who Say 'I want Ten more Reviews before I update' I'll never be like that)

(Also This chapter will be based Around Gary and it was written by Simone Carson)

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Five

Sadness, Hate And Not Understanding

"Kagome" Inuyasha shouted as he ran over to her prone figure along with Souta, Gary and Mirouku.

"Oh My God You killed her" Gary said to Souta as Inuyasha smacked him on the back of the head.

"She Isn't Dead" Inuyasha said as he picked her up Bridal Style and carried her into the Living Room.

"This is all your fault" Souta said as he grabbed Gary's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"How is this my fault" Gary shouted gaining everyone but Inuyasha's attention.

"You could have told us" Souta shouted as Sora and Izayoi Came Forward and stepped between the boys.

"Now boys Lets talk about this calmly" Sora said as Izayoi nodded and lead Gary away from Souta.

Then Gary heard him mumble something along the line of "Stupid Twerp" and turned around.

"You think I'm a Twirp" Gary shouted as Souta nodded and they got out of Izayoi and Sora's grips and got up in each others faces.

"Atleast They Like Me" Gary shouted as he guestered to the Taisho's who were right now slightly confused.

"Atleast I Can except when I have done something wrong" Souta shouted he balled his hands into fists trying to intimidate his younger brother.

"All This coming from A guy who I have a Higher I.Q " Gary said pointing to his head as Souta swung and Gary dogded and got out of the way.

"Souta" Sora shouted as she took hold of the eldest Son's hand "You are lucky" Souta said as he turned around.

(Warning slight cusing ahead)

"Bastard" Gary shouted as he ran and jumped onto Souta punching him on th back of the head.

Souta ang Gary fought as Sora, Inuyasha, Sango, Mirouku and Izayoi tried to get them apart.

"Boys stop it" Sora shouted as The two ignored her and kept fighting.

"You were never a good brother" Gary shouted as he landed a hit into Souta's gut.

"You never cared" Gary shouted as he landed another one in Souta left eye making him fly to the ground.

Gary had completly Lost It.

"I Hate You" He shouted at his imediate family making both member's look at him sadly.

"You never understood me or Kagome" Gary shouted tear in his eyes as he held his rib cage trying to breath.

"I tried to be there you" Souta said as he tried to reason with the hormonal thirteen year old.

"Bull Shit" Gary said as he tried to run at Souta only to be grabbed by Inuyasha.

"You left us the first chance you got" Gary shouted as he fught to get out of Inuyasha's grip.

"They have been a better family than you and I have only known them for a week" Gary said as Sora started to cry.

"Beside's I'm not your real brother" Gary shouted as Izayoi gasped and Inuyasha let him go for fear of getting hurt.

"If mom wasn't such a Whore then Maybe You wouldn't have been burdened with me" he said as he walked towards them slowly.

"Kagome trusts me not you guys otherwise she would have told you" Gary shouted he didn't know why he was doing it but he was.

Gary slowly started to cry as Sora helped Souta up from the ground and glared at the small boy in front of her.

"I'm So dissapointed in you" Sora said as Gary started to cry harder and Inuyasha hugged the little kid.

"How could you be so mean to your own Son" Izayoi shouted as she walked forward and Slapped Sora right on the left cheek.

"I'm Sorry" Gary said as everyone looked towards him again.

"I don't deserve to be here" Gary said as Sora shook her head.

"No baby it's my fau-" she was cut off by Gary "It's all my fault" Gary cryed histerically not making sense.

"I have to go" He said as he broke out of Inuyasha's grip and ran out into the now stormy night not hearing the crys of his Two Families.

Chapter End

(I Know kinda strange but you will get it in the next chappie)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N This is the Second and Last part of Family Matters It will mainly be based around Gary and the Higarushi and Taisho Familes)

(P.S sorry for taking so long it's just my cat Oreo died and he was like the best pet a Guy could ever have so I just haven't been in a writing mood)

(P.S.S In the Flashback everything in Bold is what Sora is saying)

(P.S.S.S There is a lot of Drama in this chapter and little Comedy)

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Six

Family Matters

Gary quickly made his way out the door and into the blistering cold rain ignoring the yells coming from the Two Famies inside the house.

Gary couldn't even think as he ran down the driveway of the Taisho' s Mansion, Everything was clouded with Sadness... And Rage.

Gary had never been one to get Angry.

Gary stopped and kneeled in the asphalt as he thought over what all he had just said.

But before Gary could do anything else he saw Inuyasha, Mirouku and Souta emerging from the door.

Gary's first thoughts were to go back and explain himself.

But he was too scared of the consequences and ran down the rest of the driveway and thru the open Gate.

"Gary Wait" he heard Souta yell but why would he listen to him.

After all he doesn't care...or Does He.

Gary finnaly stopped and fell down to the ground getting drenched by the rain.

He waited for the world of hurt he would be in when Souta got there.

But instead it never came.

He felt something kinda warm circle around him and he opened his eyes to see Souta hugging him.

"I'm Sorry" Souta said loudly as Gary looked into his brother's face to see the tears pouring from his eyes.

Before Gary could continue Souta cut him off.

"I'm Sorry that I have been so mean" Souta said hugging him tighter.

"I'm Sorry that you never felt excepted" Souta almost shouted as Gary felt like he was reading his thoughts.

"And I'm also Sorry for every mean thing I have ever done to you" Souta said as Gary smiled slightly.

"Just please don't hate me" Souta said as Gary finnaly hugged him back.

"I would never Hate you" Gary said as Souta stopped crying and looked at his brother questioningly.

"What I said back there was a load of Bullshit" Gary said as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Your to young to curse" Inuyasha said as Gary let go of Souta and rubbed his back.

"Hey Inuyasha I guess after the marriage you and me will be Brothers right" Gary asked as Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Well we don't have to many brotherly moments in this family" Gary said.

"If any" Souta added making Gary chuckle.

"So let's go back to the house" Gary said as he started to sneeze.

(Taisho Mansion)

When Gary had gotten home he had received the same treatment from his mom as he had Souta.

After he had forgiven his Mom and Souta everyone sat down to explain the reason for Gary's Motives.

"Well to start of Gary's Father isn't mine" Souta said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I thought you were brothers though" Inuyasha asked inquiring (Ohh Big word lol) on what had happened earlier.

"I am but only on my Mothers side" Souta said as Inuyasha was still slightly confused.

"Souta, Honey let me explain this" Sora said as Souta nodded and let Sora take over.

"Well you see..." Sora started as everyone got comfortable and listened to her story.

(Flashback)

**It all started when I first met Gary's father, James Daniels**

Sora slowly madw her way down the Grocery aisle picking up the things that Souta and Kagome had asked for.

**It was about a Year after my first Husband, Bankotsu died in a plane crash.**

A bow of cereal slipped from Sora's fingers as she tried to put it in the basket.

"Crap" Sora said lightly as she bent over only to have to box picked up by someone else.

"Here you go" said the man as Sora looked up at the handsome, Boy.

"Thank You" she said as she blushed slightly and put the cereal in her buggy.

"Daddy me wants yo-grits (Yogurt)" a Baby said from the buggy as the man smiled and turned towards the buggy.

"We'll get there in a second Gary just be patient" James said as Sora giggled at the cute looking baby.

"Hi my name's James" James said as he bowed slightly and Sora bowed back.

"I'm Sora" Sora said as she looked James over slightly.

"I'm Gawy" Gary said as Sora and James giggled and looked at each other.

**I fell in love with James and Gary after that.**

"So you have kids to" James Inquired (Using that word a lot today) as he looked into Sora's buggy.

"Yeah, Two to be Precise" Sora said as James smiled handsomely.

"You don't look like the mother of two" he said as Sora blushed darker and he chuckled slightly.

**Me and James started to date after that and after about a year of dating he finnaly asked.**

"Sora" James asked from across the table as the said woman looked up at him.

"You look beautiful tonight" he said as Sora smiled and nodded.

"Thanks" she said as he poured her another glass of wine.

"We have been dating for a long time haven't we" James asked as Sora choked slightly on the wine and he moved towards he worriedly.

"Are You O.K" he asked as Sora stopped coughing and nodded to him.

"Yes we have" Sora said trying to fix herself and hoping that he didn't laugh or anything.

"Gary has taken to you like his mother" James said as Sora nodded slightly knowing where this was going.

**Gary's mother had died of Cancer almosy a Year prior to me meeting James.**

"And I really don't want to lose you" he said making her laugh softly then he knelt at her feet.

"Sora Lynn Higarushi will you marry me" he sasked as Sora stared at the box he had opened.

Her reaction hadn't been what he had excpected.

Sora screamed VERY loudly as she hugged James almost making him fall over.

"Yes I'll marry You" Sora said as he sighed in relief and kissed her gently.

**Our Wedding was fantastic... Except for Kagome tearing her bride's maid dress, Souta beaning James in the eye with Bird seed, My mother yelling "I hate You" to James and Gary being the ring bearer threw the pillow at James hitting him in the head.**

**(Don't you feel sorry for her)**

**I miss so much.**

**I still remember what happened.**

**You see we were coming back from vacationing in the upper parts of Japan.**

**Me, James, Gary, Kagome and James's Brother Ben had all gone to his summer estate, Souta had stayed at his friends.**

"Mom Kagome won't give me my game boy" Gary shouted as Ben rolled his eyes and Sora sweat-dropped.

"Kagome give your brother back his Game Boy" Sora shouted as James chuckled slightly and turned onto the bridge.

Gary and Kagome stuck their tounges out at each other.

"Uncle Ben can we come back soon" Gary asked as Ben smiled at his Nephew.

"Sure it's not like I have any other Nephews" Ben said refering to the fact that him and James were the only children of their family.

"But you have a neice and that's better" Kagome said as Gary made a face at her.

"Only if you like snot-nosed Preps" Gary said as Kagome gasped and then tried to hit him.

"No fighting" Sora shouted as Gary and Kagome glared at each other.

BOOM!

Kagome screamed and James hit the breaks and pulled to the curb.

"Is everyone O.K" James shouted as he undid his seatbelt and turned around to look at his family.

"Were fine" Ben said as Sora stepped out of the car.

"We blew a tire" Sora shouted over the wooshing of the cars going by.

Kagome and James both got out of the car.

"Kagome get back in the car" James said as Kagome ignored her father and looked at the tire.

"How did you do that" Kagome said as Sora yelled to get Kagome and James's attention.

"We need to get off the bridge" Sora shouted as Kagome rolled her eyes.

**We never saw it coming... **

They started to push the car as Ben sat in it seeing as he had to steer and Gary sat in the back seat.

"This is so nasty" Kagome said as her, James and Sora pushed the car.

But suddenly Kagome stopped and clenched her gut.

"Mom" she said in a really scared voice as Sora looked at her.

"Kagome what's wrong" Sora asked as they stopped pushing the car.

"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling" Kagome said as Sora looked at her strangley.

"Kagome everything is O.k" James said slightly nervous because it seemed he could hear Sirens in the traffic.

"Mom" Kagome said scaredly as James felt something bad.

"Were gonna walk the rest of the way" James said as he opened the door and looked towards Gary.

He heard the screams coming from Kagome and Sora as he saw the big Wheeler Coming towards him.

And all he could do was push Gary out before it hit.

(End Flashback)

"Ben and James were both killed instantly when the Big Wheeler hit the Car" Sora said as she saw the tears going down Gary's face.

"I grabbed him when dad pushed him out the door" Kagome said having woke up from her Fainting Spell. (No This isn't Harry Potter)

"After Gary came home I don't know why but i hated him" Souta said as Inuyasha looked at him dissaprovingly.

"But that's in the past now" Gary said as everyone looked towards him.

"Well Gary look at the bright side" Inuyasha said as Gary looked towards him.

"Now you will have Three Brothers instead of One" Inuyasha said as Gary paled considerably.

"Oh my God" Gary said as everyone busted up laughing and he joined in.

The Higarushi's bad Memories were put to sleep that night never to be thought of again.

Chapter End.

(I hope you like this chapter! Plz Review"

"Next Chapter Seshomaru wakes Up!"

Adios!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N Thank You Everybody For Your Reviews!)

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Seven

Seshomaru Awakens!

Kagome silently made her way into the Hospital Hallway thinking over the previous days events.

"Did I really faint" Kagome asked herself as she chuckled lightly and turned quickly down the another hallway.

'It seems Gary, Souta and Inuyasha really bonded last night' She thought as she looked up to see Gary rushing towards her.

"Down" Gary yelled quietly (I don't know if you can really yell quietly) as he pulled Kagome behind the nurse's Counter.

"Ow Gary what is it" Kagome said as she glared at her brother who had just nroke her new Stefani High-Heels.

"Seshomaru's awake" Gary said as Kagome's eyes widened in pure terror.

"Didn't you see the croud" Gary said as Kagome shook her head and looked quickly down the hall to see a Hord of people outside Seshomaru's room.

"When" Kagome asked as she looked back towards her brother with her back to the wall hoping that none of the family walked her way.

"They say he woke up around Nine last night, While we were explaining everything" Gary said as he layed up against the other side of the nurse's desk.

"There must be the whole family down there" Kagome said as Gary nodded.

"The Taisho Family, The Higarushi Family, Mirouku, Sango, Ayame, Kouga and even his buds from work are down there" Gary said as Kagome suddenly thought of something.

"You didn't tell them anything, Did you" Kagome asked as Gary shook his head reliving her "No, But they really are confused" Gary said as Kagome was about to question him why but chose not too.

"What do I do" Kagome asked Gary as he looked down the hallway.

"Me and you will run and say we were delayed in traffic" Gary said as Kagome shook her head.

"I don't lie" Kagome said as Gary looked at her pointedly "Sure you don't" Gary said as she glared at him slightly.

But Kagome looked away not wanting to lie and Gary sighed.

"It's either Lying Kagome" Gary said as he pointed down the hallway leading to Kagome's car.

"Or Dieing Kagome" Gary said as he pointed down the hallway towards Seshomaru's room.

Kagome seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"I choose Lying" Kagome said as Gary nodded and they slowly got up and started to make their way back towards Kagome's car.

'Maybe no one will see us' Kagome thought as her and Gary picked up speed.

Fate was against them though.

"Kagome!" Ayame shouted really loud as Kagome and Gary stopped and turned around.

"Hi Ayame" Kagome said as she felt like she could strangle the read-head.

"Where are you going, Didn't you know Seshomaru's awake" Ayame asked as Kagome noded her head looked behind her to see Gary motioning to the door slightly.

"No I haven't seen him yet, But I left my purse in the car and had to go get it" Kagome said as she pointed behind her and towards the exit.

"Oh don't worry about that" Ayame said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards Seshomaru's room and her Funeral.

Kagome was motioning for Gary to hide so he wouldn't go down with her.

But.

"Hey Gary you come to so you can see your new older brother" Ayame said as Gary glared at the Red-Head from behind her and made rude guesters like trying to strangle her.

"Stop" Kagome said quietly as Ayame pulled her ang Gary into Seshomaru's room and into the crowd of people.

"Gary, Kagome I'm so glad your here" Izayoi said as she hugged both of them and sat Gary down with Rin.

Gary whispered "Good Luck" to Kagome as Izayoi pulled Kagome towards Seshomaru's bed.

'Please let something happen...Let the lightpost hit him on the head and knock him out' Gary pleaded in his mind as he watched his sister be pulled away.

Kagome stood between the members of the Taisho family and looked at Seshomaru who's eyes where closed.

Ayame walked over and shook him lightly as he quickly opened his eyes to see his family.

Seshomaru smiled as he looked at every family memeber that was in front of him.

His smile fadded thought as his eyes fell on Kagome.

Kagome waved slightly as she bit her bottom lip and looked at the still handsome man in front of her with only one thought on her mind.

'OH CRAP'

"Who's she" Seshomaru said as everyone's eyes widened including Kagome and Gary who's eyes where the size of dinner plates.

InuTaisho slowly looked towards Kagome as she looke dback at Seshomaru weakly.

"Oh My God" InuTaisho said as he looked at both Gary and Kagome and frowned.

"He has Amnesia" InuTaisho said as Gary and Kagome finnaly let out a breath that they didn't know they had been holding in.

"She is your wife" Rin said as Seshomaru looked towards Kagome "she is not my wife" Seshomaru said.

Kagome looked at Gary as he thought of something they could do to get out of there for the moment.

'Faint' Gary mouthed to her as she looked weirdly at him.

He just questered for her to do it.

"Oh My God" Kagome said as she pretend fainted and fell to the ground.

'What do I do" Gary thought as he looked at the rest of the family that had huddled around Kagome.

'Now I'll have to explain this" Gary said as he slammed his arm on the windowsill which was a bad Idea cause it was broken.

Gary yelled in pain as he passed out from the sudden suprise.

"Holy Crap get a Doctor" Inuyasha shouted as he held both Gary and Kagome and stared at them worriedly.

"What just happend" Seshomaru asked only to recieve Five slaps from Rin, Izayoi, Sora, Sango and Ayame.

End Chapter.

(What will Kagome do now?)

Oh Yeah and next chappie somebody asks somebody to get married and it's not who you excpect!

Plz Review! They are really apreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

(Thanks for your reviews everyone!I've almost topped my highest /story!)

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Eight

Truths and Lies

Gary slowly opened his eyes to see the white hospital room and the whole family surrounding him and Kagome.

"What were you thinking" Ayame said as she banged his arm and stared at him like he was Freddy Kruger or something.

Gary stared silently at the family as they stared back confusingly and he swallowed slightly.

"Snake" Gary answered simply as Inuyasha looked at him absurdely with his mouth hanging open.

"You wouldn't do that for no snake" Inuyasha exclaimed as Gary looked at him with Gary's face looking like this :o

"Big Snake" Gary said as he smiled silently and looked at Kagome who had awoken out of her "Faint".

"There isn't no sna-" Inuyasha was cut of though when Gary yelled "Snake" and Inuyasha was ran over by a stampede of screaming women.

Kagome and Gary were the only ones left in Seshomaru's room as they stared strangley at Inuyasha's prone form.

"You killed Him" Kagome said as her and Gary walked slowly over to Inuyasha as he lay on the floor.

"I've bought us some time" Gary said as he and Kagome ran out of Seshomaru's room and to Kagome's car.

Everthing was silent for a while until Kagome stopped at a red light.

"Snake" Kagome asked as she looked over to Gary who smiled sheepishly.

"Why the Crap did you say snake" Kagome stated more than asked as she started to drive past the red light.

"I would have settled for Spider... Or bird even" Kagome said as Gary glared over at her.

"You were on the Third floor how the Crap would a snake get up there" Kagome said trying to keep herself from cusing.

"It's not my fault I watched Animal Planet yesterday and I couldn't say I saw a Hippo" Gary said as they looked at each other for a second.

Then busted up laughing.

"Did you see Inuyasha" Gary said as Kagome nodded and pulled into her Driveway.

"How about the way Souta and Inuyasha's dad screamed higher than every girl" Kagome said as her and Gary laughed even harder.

(About Ten Minutes later)

"You do realize that Seshomaru's awake" Gary said as he sipped some of his Pepsi.

"Your right" Kagome said as she sat next to him sipping off her Diet Coke.

"They are going to be looking for a explanation" Kagome said as Gary nodded and looked silently out the window.

"So what do we do" Kagome asked as Gary shrugged slightly then thought for a moment.

"Buy a rubber Snake" Gary asked as Kagome and him chuckled slightly.

"They would probally get a exterminator" Kagome said as Gary thought for another moment.

"I know what we can do" Gary said as Kagome looked to him questioningly.

"We can rig the light to fall on his head and knock him out" Gary said as Kagome reached up and smacked him behind the head.

"Be Serious" Kagome said as Gary nodded once more and then started drinking some more of his drink.

" We can tell the truth" Gary said with Disdain and sadness in his voice.

'But if we do that I lose Inuyasha, I mean Seshomaru' Kagome thought as she looked at Gary who was frowning slightly.

"Maybe we should" Kagome said as Gary nodded and they put back on their coats and headed outside.

(The Hospital)

The ride to the hospital was quiet and sad.

Gary stared sadly at the window and sometimes looked over to Kagome only to see her sad.

The only thing said was by Gary.

"You know something funny" Gary asked as Kagome nodded ever so slightly.

"We aren't crying so the rain is crying for us" Gary said as they pulled in the Parking Garage and got out of the car.

(In Sehsomaru's room)

"Hello Kagome" Izayoi said as the Two sibling put on Very fake smiles and said "Hello" to Izayoi.

"Kagome, Seshomaru really wants to see you" Izayoi said as Kagome shook her head slightly and then faced Seshomaru's family and Her's.

"I have something to say" Kagome said as she looked into the worried faces of Her Family.

'I can do this' Kagome thought as she tried her best not to cry.

'All I have to do is tell everyone I lied' Kagome thought as she looked over to Gary.

'Tell them I pulled him into it' she thought as she looked over to Inuyasha.

"I-" But right as Kagome started off someone tapped her shoulder.

It was Gary.

"Kagome...You don't have to tell them" Gary whispered as she looked strangely at him.

"Sometimes good people have to do bad things to save other good people" Gary said as she nodded understanding now and looked towards her family.

"Kagome what's wrong" Izayoi asked as Kagome looked to her and then towards Gary for help.

"uh...um.." Gary stammered as Izayoi looked to him for an explanation that he didn't have.

"Uh... Our cat died" Gary said as Kagome mentally clapped for him.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry" Izayoi said as Gary and Kagome made osme fake tears.

"It's going to be O.k" Sora said to her son as Kagome started heading towards Seshomaru's room.

"Gary you can come and meet Seshomaru" Kagome said as Gary nodded and walked with her.

When Kagome and Gary stepped into the elevator they finnaly let out the breath that they had been holding for about Ten minutes.

"We could be great Con-Artists" Gary said as Kagome slowly looked towards him and shook her head.

Kagome and Gary slowly exited the elevator and walked to Seshomaru's room.

"Stand here and wait" Kagome said as Gary nodded and leaned against the wall.

Kagome then slowly entered Seshomaru's room already noticing that his eyes were on her the moment she came in.

"Hi" Kagome said calmly as she smiled and sat in a chair next to his bead.

"Hello Kagome" He said kindly as he looked at her.

"I wish I could remember you" Seshomaru said as he looked squintedly at Kagome and she smiled weakly back at him.

"Your very Beautiful I bet we have had some great times together" Seshomaru said as Kagome nodded and blushed slightly making Seshomaru smile.

"So my parents have told me that you have not left my side since the Accident" Seshomaru stated as Kagome nodded and he took her hand.

"Thank You" Seshomaru said as Kagome nodded and smiled nicely at him.

Gary was still slumped up against the wall when none other than the Red-Headed trouble maker herself ran up along with Miss. Kaede.

"So what's happening" Ayame asked as she stepped in the doorway so she could see blocking Gary and Miss. Kade's view.

"Will you please move" Gary asked nicely as Ayame shook her head.

"He said Move" Kaede said as she whacked Ayame in the Butt with her Walking Cane.

"I need to ask you something Kagome" Seshomaru said as Kagome smiled slightly.

"He is going to ask her" Kaede said as Gary looked at the older woman in horror.

"Ask her what" Gary almost yelled as Kaede put her hand on his mouth.

"Kagome is going to be a Fiance again" Ayame squealed as Keade knocked her over the head with the same cane.

Seshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome kneeling in the process as he pulled out a little box.

"Oh My God" Ayame squealed as she started to hyperventalate.

" Oh My God" Gary Said silently as his eyes grew the size of diner plates.

"I'm going to be a grandmama" Kaede said as she too started to Hyperventalate.

"Will you Marry me" Seshomaru asked as Kagome slowly nodded "Yes" not knowing what she was doing.

But before Kagome could say anything she a "Wabumph" Sound from behind her and turned around.

Gary, Ayame, and Kaede layed on the ground.

All of them passed out.

"If you'll wait just a second I need to think for a second" Kagome said as she to fell to the floor.

Seshomaru just stood their glancing from Body to Body.

"Why does this keep happening" he said as he slowly grabbed Kagome.

End Chapter

(A/N I know this one might seem a bit jumbled but I hope you like it)

Next Chapter: Gary Beats up Kouga and Inuyasha's Heart Breaks.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N Well everybody I think there is about Two to Four more chapters left I really hope you liked it)

(A/N I have decided not to Bring Kouga into the story cause that would cause to much drama Sorry)

While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Nine

Kagome and Gary vs Kikyou and Kouga: The Marriage Smack-Down

Kagome and Gary silently made their way to the Taisho home, both feeling ever so confused.

"You realize what you are doing right" Gary asked as he looked at Kagome angerly.

"What do you mean" Kagome said acting like she hadn't gone off lieing to every person the two of them knew.

"Kagome" Gary said sternly before she caved and looked at him.

"Gary He proposed to me" Kagome said as Gary smacked her lightly behind the head.

"He doesn't love you" Gary said as Kagome shook her head sternly not wanting to accept it.

"Ho proposed to me" Kagome said simply as Gary opened his mouth as if she was stupid.

"He Thinks he loves you" Gary said as Kagome nodded her head thinking he was saying she was right.

The Fourteen Year old almost blew up the car.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW IT" Gary shouted loudly enough that Seshomaru probally heard it even thought he was a good Thirty miles away.

"I know O.k" Kagome shouted back at her brother as his eyes went as big as Saucer plates.

"And yet you are still marrying him" Gary said as Kagome nodded and Gary looked at her like she was mad.

"I'll figure a way out" Kagome said as Gary nodded.

"You better" He said as he calmed down and started looking out the window.

"If I say something to you you promise you wont get mad" Kagome said as Gary looked at her with his eyes squinted.

"Promise" Kagome said as Gary pursed his lips.

"Fine" Gary said as he thought 'Nothing could be worse than this'.

"He thinks you have a Mental Problem" Kagome said as Gary's head grew ten times it's size.

Gary looked as if he was about to burst from all the pressure his inside screams where making.

Then all the sudden he calmed down.

"Kagome please pull over" Gary said as Kagome pulled over and he ran into the Gas station in which the car was parked in front of.

"AHHHHHHHH" was what Kagome heard as the whole place seemed to shake from the force of the scream that was from her youngest brother.

About Ten minutes later Gary walked out seemingly composed.

He aslo seemed oblivious to the Horrified looks he was receiving from the people getting gas.

"Ready to go" Gary said simply as he got into the car and a scared Kagome drove all the way home.

(Wedding Day)

After Her and Gary's "little" Fight in the car Kagome had come home to find Seshomaru was planing to get married to the next day.

Of course at this Gary ranted a little more.

"How do I look" Kagome asked Gary as he nodded and for the first time in two days, Smiled.

"Kagome are you sure you want to go thru with this" Gary asked worriedly as Kagome smiled down to him.

"Yeah" Kagome said as Gary nodded and hugged her.

"If you are going to do this then I'll just have to accept it" Gary said as Kagome smiled and they hugged one last time.

The two started to make their way down the Hallway but when they opened the door someone was blocking it.

It Was Inuyasha.

"Kagome may I speak to you for a minute" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Gary who seemed like he wasn't about to leave his sister's side.

"Gary I-" Inuyasha was about to ask Gary but the kid cut him off.

"I trust you" Gary said as he quickly walked out of the room and closed the doors.

(With Gary)

"Sango, Rin, Ayame he is goign to do it" Gary yelled to the three bridesmaids as they ran up to him.

"He was waiting at the door wasn't he" Sango asked as Gary nodded and grabbed Rin's hand.

"May I be your escort to the Computer" Gary said as all four of them ran to the study and gary started typing in codes.

"I left the Camera on the Vanity so we should know everything that happens" Gary said as A movire started to play on the screen.

"Are you sure we should be doing this" Ayame asked as Gary looked at her weirdly.

"This will probally be better than Wrestiling" Gary said as the four started to whatch what was happening between the two Love birds.

(With Kagome)

After Gary had left Kagome had offered Inuyasha a small drink which he had accepted.

The two sat in silent for a while only drinking their drinks until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Have you ever thought that you make Decisions cause' you have to" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she looked at him for a moment and then averted her gaze to the window.

"Sometimes...Why do you ask" Kagome asked as she looked down at the crowd of people who were there for her wedding.

"No reason" Inuyasha said simply as she noticed he kind of tense up.

"Do you think that anything could change your choice to be with Seshomaru" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked into his eyes feeling that same strange feeling she got every time she did.

Kagome seemed to think for a while not knowing what to answer.

'You like Seshomaru' Her mind said as she closed her eyes trying to concentrate.

'But you Love Inuyasha' Her heart said as Kagome felt something deep within her saying that she should follow her Heart.

But alas like many people she followed her Mind.

"I don't think there is anything that can change my desicion" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

His eyes looked so sad and at that moment she knew it.

'Inuyasha loves me' Kagome thought as Inuyasha suddenly lurched for and grabbed her.

"Would the fact that I love you change your mind" Inuyasha said as he suddenly kissed Kagome.

A Fiery, Passionate, Intense, Wanting Kiss that made Kagome go week at the knees.

(With Gary)

All Four of the Spies sat with their mouths open thinking of what they were watching.

"Oh My God" Ayame said as she snapped everyone out of their stupor.

"Inuyasha like Really love Kagome" Ayame said as Gary averted his eyes from the screen to look a the Red Head.

"How did you know that" Gary said his voice reeking of Sarcasm but Hard headed Ayame never catches that type of stuff.

"They are kissing" Ayame said as she pointed to the screen which still showed the two kissing.

"I just have to tell Everyone" Ayame said but before she could even move a Huge "Whack" was heard as a staff hit Ayame right in the head knocking her out.

"I never like Tha' Girl" Kaede said as she looked at the three remaining members.

"Mind if I take her seat" Kaede asked as she looked at Gary nicely.

"Sure why not" Gary said as they looked back at the screen.

"Dang that girl can kiss for a long time" Sango said as she looked down at her clock like she had been timing it.

(With Kagome)

Inuyasha slowly pulled away from Kagome as he straightened out his shirt and then gazed lustfully at the very dizzy girl.

"So does that change your mind" Inuyasha asked as he took her into his arms and hugged her.

Kagome loved the feeling of his arms around her, Just like she loved the feeling of him kissing her, Touching her or just down right looking at her.

But she knew this was wrong and she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" She said as he looked back at her Sadly.

"But I love you" Inuyasha said as Kagome shook her Head.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm Marrying you brother" Kagome said as he seemed to let a small tear drop.

"I understand" Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him sadly feeling as if her heart was breaking not his.

"If only I had met you first right" Inuyasha said as he chuckled slightly his eyes showing deep hurt and sadness

"You did" Kagome said silently but Inuyasha didn't hear her.

"Kagome just remember I'll always be there for you and Your family" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his coat and put it back on.

"Goodbye Mi' Amoure (My Love)" Inuyasha said as he closed the door and Kagome sat down on the Vanity chair.

And for the first time in a long time.

She cried for someone other than herself.

(One Hour Later)

Kagome came down the stairs wearing her Bridal gown having composed herself.

She felt truly terrible about hurting Inuyasha.

She also had felt terrible about the fight that had happened between her and her brother.

'He doesn't Love you and I doubt he ever will' Gary's words still echoed in her minds as she walked up to her Mother and Future Mother in Law.

"Are you ready Dear" Her mother asked as Kagome nodded and smiled at her mother.

"Your nervous aren't you" her Mother asked as she nodded and the woman hugged her daughter.

"Everything will be fine" Kagome's mother said as she let go of her daughter.

"I'll go tell them that you are ready" Sora said as she ran off leaving Kagome with Izayoi.

"You know Kagome" Izayoi started off as she caught Kagome's attention.

"There is such thing as marrying for the wrong reasons" Izayoi said as Kagome looked at her strangely... She coudln't know right.

"Like Marrying because your friend told some guys mother that you were engaged to him when you weren't" Izayoi said as Kagome looked at the woman fearfully.

"How did you know" Kagome asked as Izayoi raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't I was using that as an example" Izayoi said as Kagome felt like she coule litteraly die from the Mistake.

"Kagome listen you like a daughter to me" Izayoi said as Kagome smiled and hugged her.

"Now you have two choice to make" Izayoi said as Kagome nodded and looked at Izayoi.

"Either Go out there and Marry the person you think you love" Izayoi said as Kagome looked at the altar to see Seshomaru standing there with Mirouku, Inuyasha and Souta.

"Or go to the person you Know you love" Izayoi said as she pointed to Inuyasha who was smiling even thought you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I think I have made my Decsion" Kagome said as the organ music started to play and she took her place in the middle of the rows of pews that surrounded the altar.

Kagome thought of every thing while she made her walk down the aisle not really seeing the kind and tearfull looks she was receiving from her Friends and Family.

'Like and Love' Thought as she got halfway there.

'Think and Know' Kagome said as she finally realized it.

"I Think I like Seshomaru" Kagome said under her breath loud enough thoug for everyone to hear it.

"But I know I love Inuyasha" Kagome said as she stepped in front of Seshomaru.

And then she turned to the croud.

"Everyone I have something I need to Admit" Kagome said as Gary looked up at her worriedly but she motioned for him to calm down.

"I'm in Love with your Son" She said to InuTaisho who nodded his head.

"Of course you love Him" InuTaisho said as he looked at the girl strangely wasn't that why she was here.

"Not this one" Kagome said as she pointed to a very confused Seshomaru.

"That One" Kagome said as she Pointed to Inuyasha and Ionuyasha's eyes glowed with Happiness.

"Inuyasha What Did You Do" InuTaisho shouted as Kagome jumped between the two.

"I think I need to explain myself" Kagome said as she sat InuTaisho back down and told everyome everything that had happened.

(A/N It would be kind of pointless for me to write it down you all know what happened)

After Kagome was done explaining everyone was Quiet.

"That explains a few things" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as she looked over to him feeling the weight lifted off her shoulders.

"So do you still love me" Kagome said as Inuyasha smiled and looked at her.

"Forever and Ever Babe" He said as the he dipped her backwards and kissed her.

They received a few "Whoots" From Various people like Miroku, Souta and suprisingly Sora.

Gary just clapped happily feeling that weight of his shoulders as well "Go Kagome" he shouted as she smile within her kiss with Inuyasha.

Izayoi and her Husband were smiling and shaking their heads as InuTaisho looked at his wife sadly.

"We are going to have to plan another Wedding aren't we" He said as she laughed and kissed her husband lightly.

Kagome then started to look out the window of the Sanctuary feeling a little sorry for Seshomaru.

But Inuyasha pulled her face to his and looked within her eyes.

"No more looking out the window" Inuyasha said as he kneeled down and pulled out a little black box.

"Mother told me that I would be needing this" he said as he opened the black bow to reveal a Beautiful Diamons ring with Amethyst and Emerald Leaves on it.

"Will you Marry Me" Inuyasha asked as the whole Sanctuary silenced for a moment.

"YES" Kagome shouted as she hugged him.

Chapter End

(What did you think of it? I think this one was good... Review and Tell me wether you want me to make an Epilouge about what happens To Gary!


End file.
